Orange and Gaming Gals: Three Lovable Warriors
by Miledman2
Summary: Hello everyone, I'm back with another exciting addition to the "Orange and Gaming Gals" series, this time it is with Naruto, Kitana and Jade. Naruto goes on vacation hoping to bring a girlfriend, but got two for one! Rated M for adult language, lemon and mature content. Read, enjoy and review!
**~Hello Everyone, Thank you for your patience as I have finally returned from my break to think clearly and enjoy life with my family.**

 **~Without further a due, I present to you the third** **story of "Orange and Gaming Gals"!**

 **~ The Third** **story is with Kitana and Jade from Mortal Kombat, Naruto gets a vacation for his hard work and good deeds during the Forth Great Ninja War, he even hoped to bring home a girlfriend, little did he know he would get two for one!**

 **~ Suggestion for the girls and the idea for the story is all thanks to "Sketchfan", who helps famous Raptorcloak with his stories. So be sure to read those stories as well and thank Sketchfan for the help.**

 **~ Disclaimer Notice: I do not own or have rights to Naruto or Mortal Kombat, all rights go to their makers.**

 **~ Warning: Rated M for mature content, lemon and language.**

 **~ Enjoy, Like, Review!**

* * *

A **SKETCHFAN** PRODUCTION

* * *

(Plot)

It has been a few years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and peace has finally been forged between all the Shinobi Nations. With the defeat of Kaguya and the end of the Akatsuki, Naruto and Sasuke parting ways shortly afterwards when Sasuke went on a journey to self repent for his crimes against his friends and Konoha. Naruto spent most of his time in Konoha trying to do what he can to help make things better than what they were.

With things the way they are now, Naruto was awarded with a week vacation to a tropical island after everything he has done to save the world. Naruto was very excited to finally find some rest to take time for himself, he was packing up for the vacation of his life. He packed a swimsuit for the lovely beaches, enough money for the shops and restaurants so that he could just pig out. He was even packing handsome stud clothes so in the hope of finding a girl to hook up and possibly bring home to the village. After he had finished getting ready, he set off for the island, but little did he know that he was in for the work of his life.

(Current Time)

Naruto arrived onto the island a few hours ago and he was taking in the beautiful scenery, a few clouds in the blue sky, the smell of the sea on the wind, and the lush green environment that is perfectly maintained. Naruto checked into the hotel a while ago as well, it had a combination of modern and greek architecture. He was currently in his room right now getting settled while he was talking to his permanent roommate who was his Bijuu Kurama.

Kurama was talking " **So, this is a fancy place isn't it, I bet your glad this place was not destroyed during the war huh?** "

Naruto replied "Of course, look at what they have, four different high class restaurants with one of them outside, a small shopping center including duty free shopping, pools outside, a privately owned beach and their own hot springs!"

Kurama then said in an annoyed tone " **Yeah, yeah, a little slice of heaven, if you need me I will be sleeping through the whole trip.** "

Naruto replied annoyed as well "Ok, enjoy your boring solitude while I live life to the fullest." As soon as he was finished un packing, he would wear a orange buttoned tropic shirt with black sport shorts, he then went out in the town.

The town was a lively locations that with friendly people, nice stores and cute parks, Naruto enjoyed the fresh air and the scenery. He then noticed two strange clocked women down the road that were were acting weird. After a moment or two he thought he was imagining things. But then he heard a guy yell "Help, Stop Thieves!"

He then turned around to see the women stole some fruits from a store and rain for dear life, no one was even attempting to stop them. Naruto then decided that he was the only ones to stop them, he started to run after them. At one moment he was catching up to them but then in an instant they just darted away from him. Naruto was surprised a moment and thought to himself "Wow, they must be as fast as Bushy Brow!"

After a while, the women thought that they were in the clear, they then decided to take a night out of the fruit. But then they were stopped by Naruto who finally caught up to them, he shouted "You there Stop! You should return the rest of the fruit you stole!" Then one of the women moved in front of the other in a protective manner, she then said to the other woman "Princess, you should retreat for now." The other woman said "I won't leave you!" The other woman continually said "No you must or we will be caught by him!" The other woman paused for a moment before saying "Very well, but I will return for you Jade!" The other woman who was named Jade replied "I will survive for you Princess Kitana." Then the woman named Kitana retreated while Jade removed her cloak to reveal herself which Naruto blushed a bit.

She wore clothing that made her a female assassin which adorned in a green skin-tight outfit, it barely covered anything. It was almost like a one piece swimwear with a very low V which revealed a lot from her from her belly and a great amount of her large cleavage. She also wore a green cloth around her waist, she also wears knee high boots along with green arm guards and a gold arm band, she then topped it off with a green mask. Jade had light dark skin with long dark hair, she was toned with her body, she had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

While he was in a daze, Jade was leaping forward to strike at him with his long pole, Naruto snapped out of his daze and managed to avoid it in time. She then continued to go on the offensive as Naruto continues to avoid her attacks, Naruto felt her killing intent from the blows. Naruto looked for an opening to counter her, thanks to his Senjutsu he did just that, after one of her thrusts, he grabbed both of her arms and flipped them down onto her back with him over her. While they were falling over, Jade's mask fell off revealing the rest of her sexy face which has her beautiful pink lips.

Jade was struggling for a moment to get herself out of that situation, she said "ggah, let go of me! I won't let you get away with this!" Naruto was confused for a moment as to what he meant and asked "Wait, what do you mean by tha-" he was then cut off at that moment when he felt a strong killing intent and dodged away at that moment when two razor fans attempted to slice his head into pieces. He moved back a meter or two when he saw the second female and she was stunning as well.

Kitana stood there with a special dress that is not normal in regular society, the only thing that is similar to her friend Jade was her blue mask. She had several jewelry pieces that are located in her hair which is designed in the traditional Japanese hairstyle with gold hair sticks. There is also a good head piece placed on her forehead showing a sense of royalty, this was also accompanied with blue eyeliner and her dark blue colored eyes. She also had a jewelry piece right at the neck connected to her mask, the last piece or jewelry is connected to her blue robe like dress which is just two clothes covering the equally magnificent chest as Jade's. She also has body armor around her arms, shoulders and legs that doesn't take away from her enchanting form. Then there is the noticeable blue loincloth that doesn't cover much of her thighs, just the font and back.

Jade then sat up for a moment to say desperately to Kitana "No Princess, let me take care of this!" She then said "No Jade, I can never leave my precious friend behind!" Jade then replied "No Princess, if you are caught by him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he does anything despicable to you!" Kitana then turned her head to Jade and said in solidarity "Then I'll die rather than let that happen." Jade with a bit of tears in her eyes "Oh Princess." Naruto was still confused as to what they are talking about but was still mesmerized by the new woman before him, then Kitana readied her fans and lunged forward to strike him but then he managed to dodged them repeatedly. Kitana then jumped up to strike high which she seemed to have managed to hit him, but then realized that it was merely a shadow clone as the real one appeared behind her and managed to subdue her by gabbing both wrists behind her and used the other arm around her neck.

She struggled to break free but then Naruto said "Now calm down and maybe I'll let you go." She still struggled a bit and managed to say "Never, I'll never return to him, so you might as well kill me here!" Naruto then asked "What are you talking about? Who is 'him'? And how did we transitioned from fruits to this all of a sudden" Both of the women were confused for a moment and Jade asked "Wait, you mean to tell us that you are not a servant of Shao Khan?" Naruto still confused asked "Who the heck is Shao Khan?" Naruto then released Kitana from his grasp and she answered "Shao Khan is the dark master of outworld that took over my home realm, we were once took by him as his personal servants but then me and my friend Jade managed to escape him and flee here, although we were warned not to associate with anyone for they maybe servants of Shao Khan."

Naruto felt like things are being cleared up a bit and said "Oh I see, so then that is why you are stealing, because you don't have any money to support yourselves." They both nodded and then Kitana started to speak but in a crackling manner "My home, my mother and my people are all but lost now, there is no way to return home to a desolated world where there is no hope, it was my mother who saved us and got us here while she could." Naruto felt sympathetic at that moment because he knew how she felt, being saved by your parents at the cost of their own lives.

He then approached Kitana while Jade was in a defensive stance while Kitana motioned her to stand down. Naruto then grabbed her hand and said "If you don't have a home, then come with me, both of you!" They felt like they were in a daze for a moment as to what he said, Kitana managed to say "What, w-why? We tried to kill you not too long ago." Naruto chuckled a bit and said "Well, that maybe true but knowing what you have both been through it must be hard, but you shouldn't try to start over alone, let people help, let me help, come with me." Kitana felt a strange feeling in her heart, it is something she hasn't felt before, could this be attraction? While Jade started to ease up to him and be a bit more open to him. Kitana then firmly grasped his hand and started to say "Naruto was it? We would-" she was then cut off when something ominous was happening.

Suddenly the skies darkened with a malicious sensation and only dread could arise from those who were witnessing it. Naruto, Jade and Kitana were looking up at the sky, while the two women were despairing, the one guy was confused as to what was going on. He then turned to the ladies and asked "Hey, what is going on!?" Jade then replied "We're doomed, this world will come to an end!" Naruto shocked a bit by that commenting "I still don't get what is going on!?" Kitana then said "Shao Khan has come to destroy the world." Their attention is then drawn to a huge portal in the sky, then comes a single figure, he wore a cape, with armored shoulder pads, body straps with exposes his upper torso with armored shorts and boots as well, and is topped off with an oriental helmet.

Naruto felt a powerful force coming off Shao, this indicated that he was strong, Naruto was on his guard at all times, he then asked "Who are you? What do you want here?" Shao then replied while pulling out his hammer "My name is Shao Khan, I am here to take back the wretches who dared to run from me and conquer this world!" Kitana was shacking up and nervous as to Shao's proclamation while Jade held her tightly in a defensive manner. Naruto then got up as well and stood between them and Shao Khan and declared in a stern tone "You will not have this world, nor will you have them!"

Both girls have realized is boy that has captured their interest and infatuation had become their savior. Shao then replied in a retorted manner "HaHaHaHa! Fool, you have a big mouth for a boy such as yourself, I shall fix that!" He then lunged at Naruto and lifted up his hammer to swing it at him, although Naruto manga to escape it in time before he hit the ground.

Naruto then activated his Sage Mode which he is then covered in a yellowish aura with markings on him. Shao Khan then said in surprise "Such an interesting power, I will take pleasure in destroying that power." Naruto then said "Come On!" Then both of them clashed, causing a huge explosion. Kitana thought to herself while watching "Naruto, be careful." Jade also thought to herself "Naruto, don't die."

A bunch Naruto clones attacked Kahn in a big group but then they were all thrown back and found that he is much stronger than he gave him credit for. Shao then blitz right in front of him and then used his hammer to instantly knock the sole out of him. The girls watched in horror that their savior was seemingly defeated and was about to have his soul eaten by Shao but then a strong force pulled his soul back to his body. Naruto shot up and breathed heavily with Shao shocked and confused "How, I was sure you had died!?" Naruto then smiled and thought to himself "Kurama, it was you wasn't it?" Shao enraged charges Naruto "I will end you!" Naruto then charges as well saying "You will try'"

Both warriors traded many blows with one another, Naruto then stepped back to throw a Rasenshuriken at Shao. But then Shao hit the Attack away, this caused Naruto to be shocked a bit until he saw Shao throw greenish magical spears at him. Naruto was hit by those spears which caused the women to worry and shout out his name, but then that Naruto puffed away as it was his Shadow Clone.

Then the real one appeared behind him and attacked with a giant Rasengan, Shao was shouting "But how, I was sure that I had you!?" Naruto responded "I won't lose to someone like you, I will defeat you, and bring Kitana and Jade home with me!" Both women blushed and smiled at his proclamation that he truly cared for them. With one final push, he managed to blast Shao Kahn away with brute force, Naruto was huffing and puffing while Shao was struggling to get up and make his way back to Outworld, his last words were "I've had enough, this worlds not worth it!" And with the portal closed, Naruto was about to collapse but was caught by the beautiful women. Naruto then said in a sigh of relief "Hey, are you alright?" Jade then said in tears joy "Idiot, you should be more worried about yourself!" Naruto then said "Hey, at least I'm still alive." Kitana then said "What she is trying to say is thank you!" Naruto replied "No problem."

After a while of holding onto him, Kitana and Jade looked at each other and nodded then looked down at Naruto and Kitana said "Say Naruto, I was saying before about your offer." Naruto's attention was caught and listens, she continued "We decided that we would be honored to live with you in Konoha." Naruto then said while still tired "Yay! That is nice!" He then chuckled a bit while the girls smiled at him.

(Next Day)

After the hard won battle, Naruto invited Kitana and Jade to stay in his hotel room as they spent the day recovering and decided that all three of them would enjoy the rest of the vacation together. They spent all morning going shopping for clothing for the ladies, and after a lovely time down town, they decided to got by the hotel pool for a while and finish it off with a lovely dinner in the restaurant at the hotel as well.

Naruto was right now sitting by the pool side with three seats reserved for him, he was currently in just his swim trunks which was orange with black flames. His whole body was rippling with muscles, yet it has enough of the smoothness to make him hot and hunky. Right now, Naruto was waiting for his lady friends to arrive when they were currently changing into their bikinis that they bought a while yesterday.

As he was sleeping, Kurama interrupted his sleep by saying " **So, that was an eventful day yesterday huh?** " Naruto replied to his companion "I can't believe that you were asleep this whole time." Kurama replied " **Hey, even though I was asleep, you can still fight at full strength.** " Naruto replied "Not that I was complaining or anything but glad you had a nice nap." Kurama replied " **Thank you for your sarcasm.** " Naruto cringed a bit.

He then heard Jade and Kitana call out his name, he turned to face them and all he saw was blinding beauty that wasn't even legal. Both of the women are in their bikinis that left little to the imagination, Naruto felt like he was in a daze while other people were staring as well. With Jade, what she wore was practically nothing other than strings attached to small green fabrics that barely covering her ample breasts and her womanhood, and it was just a string covering the crack of her rear end. With Kitana it was almost the the same exposure but it was a sexy blue v string bikinis that was tights and road right up into her womanhood and her rear end and went over her shoulders barely covered her large and lovely bosom with it's thin blue straps.

Naruto was frantically surprised that no one was complaining about the sight or asked to cover themselves. In Reality there was no surprises, many men were locked on the babes next to him, while the women include some girlfriends of theirs got jealous and even hit their boyfriends for staring, even children were staring only to have their parents cover their eyes.

Kitana asked "So, how do we look?" Then Jade added "Are we good enough like this?" while they posed for him in alluring stances. Naruto couldn't even fathom how good was still a option by the sexiness that they were giving off. Naruto then snapped back into reality and said "You look amazingly! I'm surprised that stores even sell such interesting swimware." Kitana then replied with a smile "Well, it is no surprise what women would do for the man that they care for."

Naruto smiled for a bit and then both women went to both sides of him and sat in their seats, they had towels laid down on them already which made it comfortable for them to lay down as well. Naruto then looked over at both of the sexy vexes where they were laying on their backs with hardly anything covering them. Kitana and Jade smiled knowing that they were being watched by Naruto and nodded to each other. After a moment, Kitana asked "Hey Naruto, would you mind covering us in suntan lotion" Naruto then shot up and said in excitement "Yes, certainly!" Jade said "Hey, don't forget about me!" Naruto then said while performing a hand sign "Of course!" Then another Naruto appeared as a clone. Both of them had their hands drenched in sun protection lotion as they went to their respective gal.

The real Naruto was with Kitana and with one smooth motion, his hands went through the gap between her v-strong suit and her back. It was as if his hands were sinking into a marshmallow dipped in massaging oil, his heart was raising and his breathing hiked a bit. He began to rub up and down on her lower back. Kitana loved the fact that his hands were all over him with his skin on her's, there could never have been a better man to do the job. She moaned and hummed from the touch, she then gasped lightly as Naruto accidentally slipped one of his fingers down to her breasts that was spilling out of her sides as they are pressed down against the seat, even without being pressed down, they were large enough to spill out anyway. Naruto then said in shock "I-I'm sorry!" While his hands still haven't left her side boobs. She then said "No problem at all, in fact could you go down lower?" Naruto asked "Wait, you mean!?" She then nodded, then Naruto moved his hands down to her plump derrière, his breath began to crackle as he squeezed her creamy flabby peaches.

He then tried to regain control and started to massage the lotion on her rear, he then got a little idea to tease her. He took one of his hands away and pulled on the v-swimming suit straps right at the crack of her buttocks, this caused her to receive a wedgie. She almost had her orgasm, however she started to leak excitement juices, she wanted to wait till later today.

Over on the other side, the Naruto clone was practically only touching flexible, soft skin on the back of Jade. Jade moaned and gasped from the intense comfort she was feeling and relaxing pressure of Naruto's hands. Naruto said to Jade "Hey Jade, did you know your body is just as soft as your princess'?" Jade turned her head and said "Really? Why thank you! As a token of my appreciation I will let you go south on me." She ended it with a sultry tune and a wink to add, Naruto heart raised and did as he was told. Interesting thing about his Shadow Clone Jutsu, his clones and the real one can share their experiences with one another, to make the pleasure all the more special and intense.

As he finally reached the two sacred peaches, he grabbed a firm grip on both of them and proceeded to massaging them. Jade was normally embarrassed when men stare or attempted to grab her behind, but with Naruto, it is the exact opposite, it is lustful bliss to have his hands all over her. Naruto could tell that her derrière cheeks were as soft as Kitana's own butt, this allowed him to ascend to new heights of euphoria. Just like with Kitana again, Naruto took an advantage to spice things up a bit with a little bit of kink. Naruto took each of his hands and placed them firmly on each cheek and spread them apart to reveal the small string that made up the lower bikini. He then moved it to the side to reveal her glorious back door, then with one thumb, he put it deep inside which caused Jade to moan and gasp out loud. Jade looked to Naruto and said with a childish pouting face "You meanie!" Naruto smirked as said "Yup, that's me."

After a while of lotion rubbing, he was done with them, they then laid down for a while and enjoyed every moment of it. When the girls awoke, they turned to Naruto and lightly woke him up, Naruto worked to open his eyes to be graced with their beautiful faces. Naruto then said "Hey, what's up?" Kitana said " While we were here, we managed to reserve one of those Sauna/Hot spring rooms just for the three of us." Jade then added "We should head there now." Naruto then nodded in excitement to think he might see them naked. He then said "Alright, I will just pack up the stuff, return them to the room and then we'll head to the Sauna room." Both women nodded in confirmation and then started there plan.

(Sauna Room)

Naruto was just getting ready to go to the room and have a good time with his girlfriends, they were already inside the room waiting for him. He didn't the chance to see their perfect bodies so he would have to wait and see when he gets there. He was just putting the last bit of clothes in the basket and then was wrapping a towel around his waste which revealed his sexy, muscular upper body.

Naruto's happy thoughts were interrupted by his companion Kurama when he said to him " **So, Naruto, spending alone time with your future wives huh?** "

Naruto replied "Of course I am, got a problem with that?" Kurama said in a teasing manner " **No no, just didn't think you would actually have the balls to go through with it because of your 'relationship' with Sasuke!** " Naruto retorted by shouting "Hey, screw you oversized Fox bastard!" Kurama chuckled a bit before saying " **Hey, relax dog, I was just teasing you, even though you may wuss out.** " Naruto was even more irritated and Kurama said " **Ok, ok, I'll stop, I'm going to sleep anyway.** " Naruto with a huff, lifted the changing room and then proceeded to the Sauna room.

He was finally in front of the entrance to the sauna, he managed to calm down a bit after Kurama's bullying. As soon as he knocked on the door, it opened and he was greeted with the wonderful sight of the naked Jade, all curvaceous, tan skin, slender waist, wide hips, smooth belly, and 86cm breasts, her hair is down and was wet because of the hot room that they were staying in along with her skin. Jade in excitement lunged forward to hug him said "Oh Hey Naruto, glad you finally made it!" Naruto grew nervous by the skin on skin contact with her luscious bosom against his manly chest. Naruto then hugged back and replied "Glad to be here, I hope that you weren't waiting long?" Jade pulled away and says "Nope, you are fine, come on in, Princess Kitana is waiting as well."

As he entered, he saw that it was a very nice and elegant Sauna room with an oriental theme to it. With Marble tiled floors and walls pictured with beautiful cherry blossom trees, even Sakura would love this room if she were here. And in the center was a very cute hot spring styled tub, and what even made it more beautiful was the sexy princess that was sitting there on the edge with her legs on the water and as naked as Jade, she had similar bodily features as well but her hair was still braided in the unique style of royalty. Naruto's heart was beating so fast that he felt like he as going to have a heart attack, he waved at Kitana and said hello to her, Kitana waved back and then patted to her side to indict him to sit next to her. He did just that while Jade sat next to him, Naruto was currently sitting in between two incredibly sexy ladies, all three then sat down on the water to enjoy the heat. Jade asked "This is incredible, thank you again for allowing us to stay in this hotel with you!" Naruto replied "Y-Your welcome! And now we get to relax without any trouble coming our way." As soon as he was closing his eyes to relax, but then he had fell a sudden pressure on his Manhood, his eyes shot open and looked down to see that ladies' hands were stroking him.

Naruto then looked to the ladies who had smiles on their faces and was confused then asked "W-Why are you doing this!?" Kitana then replied for them and said "Well me and Jade have been intrigued by you and your kind personality and eventually when you continued to protect and care for us, it turned to love." Naruto blushed and his heart skipped a beat to know these women loved him, he then groaned from the continued stroking, Kitana continued to add with a devilish smile "Also, we came to a decision that I want to have your babies to continue my family legacy, even Jade wants your babies as well to make a family as well!" Naruto's head went blank from her declaration, and yet he knew sooner or later that he must restore his clan as well, why not with these ladies that he loves as well. Naruto smiled and said "Well, since we have a few days left here, let us make the most of them enjoying each other, alright?" Then the ladies nodded in joy and all three of them leaned into each other for a three way kiss.

(Lemon Scene)

All three of their mouths collided with one another, their mouthes were open and their tongues were twirling around each other's. Naruto put his hands around each other's backsides to give them a squeeze, the ladies moaned and gasped from the sensation of his groping. The girls continued to stroke and rub his member until it was at full mast and ready to go to work on them. The ladies were in shock and awe by the large size of Naruto's manhood, it stood 12 inches long and did not waver.

Kitana said "My, my, you are definitely much better than my expectations, and much better looking than my past suitors my parents picked out for me."

Naruto hated that there were other guys lined up for her but was relieved that they didn't get her. He replied "Thanks, I have been eating well to get to this point."

Jade then replied "I can see that, the real question is not the size, but how you use it." Then both lowered themselves down to head level in the water while still stroking.

Naruto gasped a bit and said "W-What are you!" Kitana then said "We're about to give you your reward!" She and Jade then took a deep breath and then dunk their heads down towards Naruto's member. They then decided on how to do their blowjob on Naruto's meat rod, each of them would take turns engulfing his manhood in their mouths. Kitana would go first, her face was just an inch away from the tip and then placed her lips on it, give it a kiss, then with one dunk, she managed to take all of him inside her mouth which went to the back go her throat. She gaged on of for a moment until she became accustomed to it. She then pulled out so that Jade would get her turn in engulfing his member as well. Just like with Kitana, her face was an inch away, then gave a light kiss on the tip, and in one swift motion, dunked down to to the base and was even gagging on it until she became accustomed to it.

Both ladies had developed a pattern of sucking on his raging tower, one plunge every time for the ladies. While they got a rhythm going, their hands traveled down towards his testicles to massage them nicely and get his essence ready. They even moved their other hands towards Naruto's nicely toned rear end and gave each cheek a squeeze and massage. Naruto was definitely feeling it from the way they are working him, and buy they were working him good, he put his hands on their heads and combed through their perfectly silk hair.

After a bit of sucking and massaging from his lovers, Naruto was getting close to his climax, he wasn't sure if they could hear him so he tried to massage their scalps hoping they could take the hint. Luckily for him, they managed to respond to him by squeezing his bun cheeks as a signal. Although they knew that Naruto was close to releasing his essence, they did not stop nor did they want to. After a bit more sucking, Naruto had no choice but to release his load, Kitana went first and took the first shot, then Jade took the second, then they alternated between each load.

After Naruto's ejaculation died down, The ladies finally resurfaced and revealed their mouths full of his sperm, and then swirled it around for a moment and then swallowed. Kitana said "That is definitely some high quality sperm, very worthy of going into my body." Then Jade said "It was definitely delicious too, I am looking forward to receiving more!" Naruto then said "Oh, don't you worry, I will definitely give you more!" He then formed a hand sign to summon three clones, the real Naruto and a clone took Kitana to one side of the springs and his other two clones took Jade to the other where the couples would have their fun with each other. The Real Naruto then said "I hope you lovely ladies are ready, cause your **Clone Bone** is about to begin!" And the girls shouted "Yay!"

With the Real Naruto, his clone and Kitana, they were right now making out with the real Naruto in front, capturing her lips in a fierce, deep and passionate kiss with his hands handling her sexy melony breasts while the clone was right behind her kissing and licking her neck and groping her perfect peachy ass. Kitana was overwhelmed with the scent and touch of their flesh against her's as they smushed their bodies against hers. Kitana's head was filled with sexy thoughts as Naruto continues to kiss her. Her hands were busy stroking their erections to make sure that they were at full length and ready to take her virginity.

Naruto and Kitana separated their lips to gain some limited air in this humid environment and stare into their beautiful blue eyes. Kitana then took the initiative and said with devilish smile and sultry tone "Well sweetheart, are you ready for us to lose our innocence?" Naruto's spine tingled as he replied "Yes, yes I am!" He then looked over to his clone partner and both nodded to each other and they then lifted Kitana off her feet where the real Naruto in front held up her legs by her knees while the clone in the back held onto her derrière.

Naruto then asked "Hey Kitana, we want do you in both holes at the same time, is that alright?" She then said with a smile "Certainly, I expect you to claim all of me!" Naruto smiled and then kissed her one more time before both him and his clone plunged deep and slow into both of her holes at the same time. Kitana gasped and yelled at the same time as she felt a mixture of pain and pleasure rush through her. Her tongue was sticking out with drool and her eyes rolled back in her head from the intensity that no battle she experienced before could match. After a few moments of holding still, she managed to turn all the feeling into pleasure alone and regained her sense, she wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto in desperation to feel love from him.

After getting accustomed to the intense pleasure she was giving them, the Naruto's then began their thrusting assault on Kitana. Every thrust was like electricity coursing through her as if she was being born again, nothing in existence could compare to the ecstasy she was feeling. She just didn't want him for his body, she wanted him for everything, his heart, mind and soul. She then moved her head from his shoulder to face, with tears flowing from her face she declared to him "I love you! I love you and I want to be with you forever!" Naruto smiled and said "That's perfect, because I love you all the same!" With that they sealed the deal with a deep, passionate French kiss that is one of the steps to bind them so.

After many, many thrusts from the Narutos, Kitana found herself on the verge of climaxing way before the Narutos will. Kitana shouted out "Oh God, I'm coming!" Naruto then responded "It's ok, let it go and squirt!" After a few more thrusts, Kitana ejaculated around Naruto's member in her vagina. The walls around Naruto's member pressured him to the point were if felt like it will snap off, luckily for him, he was not close to climaxing himself so that he could keep going.

Both Narutos resumed their thrusting into Kitana's holes which suggest that she is more likely going to climax shortly again. After a many more thrusts, Naruto and his clone were close to climaxing as well, he warned Kitana of the imminent ejaculation but she just held onto him tighter and said to him "Go ahead and release yourself, I have no doubt about baring your baby inside me and letting it grow!" With the pleasurable thought of being a father, he and his clone thrust as fast as they could so that increase her pleasure before the climatic moment. After vicious thrusting, they finally reach their end and both climaxed inside both her holes. Her womb was almost full from the real Naruto while the clone in the rear end came in equal amount which very much filled up her anal tube to great extent. After moments of ejaculation, all three of them sweated insanely, breathing heavily were coming down from their sexual high and Naruto asked "Should we head over to where the others are?" Kitana then nodded in agreement because that is all she could manage.

On the other side, the clones and Jade were busy making out with each other with each clone on each side licking and kissing her, one of their hands on her breasts while the other ones were fingering her womanhood and her butthole. Jade was also doing special things with her hands as well, she was stroking his long and hard meat sticks to be ready for intercourse. After a while of stroking and fingering themselves, they separated their lips and Jade said "I hope your ready cause I am and I want everything you got!" Jade then got to her hands and knees in the opposite direction and wiggled her jiggling derrière in front of them to entice their desires and bring them over. One of the Narutos then went behind her placed both of his hands on each cheek and squeezed them firmly. Naruto then massaged them a bit and started to lightly smack them, Jade demanded that he do it harder which he did and caused the cheeks to go red. Jade was pleased by this but it was not enough, Jade then pleaded "Enough foreplay, I'm begging you, please, put it inside me, claim my virginity!" Naruto then replied "As you wish!" Naruto then placed his member right at the entrance of her womanhood, with one swift motion, he pushed deep into her and broke through her barrier. Jade was in both pain and pleasure form the largeness of his member and force it carried with it. After a while of adjusting to it, that pain turned into pleasure and started moaning and squealing to no end as he started thrusting.

She had her eyes closed for a while, but then opened them to the sight of the other Naruto in front of her with his raging penis in her face. The Naruto in front said "I hope you haven't forgot about me? Please take care of my member as well!" Jade then nodded in mesmerization of his beautiful sex organ and then brought her mouth to the tip and started gulping down his meat stick to get that similar taste again. This was much better than last time because she had to share it with her princess and barely could enjoy it. Both Narutos could feel great pleasure from her as they found a rhythm as they thrust in and out of her.

After a while of thrusting, Jade could not take the pleasure that she was receiving much longer was getting close climaxing first. The Naruto that was doggy-styling her from behind noticed her body was shivering, he knew that she was close to her release but still continued on to get her to that point. Eventually she did reach her climax, the Narutos stopped to let her feel free as her vagina squirted around his member and squeeze him tightly. His member managed to stave off the need to cum and when she finally came down from her high, the Narutos resumed their thrusting.

After many thrusts between her mouth and womanhood, they were finally close to their respective climaxing as well. Naruto knew that she couldn't answer him while her mouth was occupied so he decided to take the initiative to ejaculate inside her and hopefully she was ready for motherhood. After many more super speed thrusts, they reached their end with Naruto behind her plunging as deep as he could which rippled her booty flesh from the impact and ejaculated deep into her womb. Jade was wide eyed from the feeling of hot liquid in her precious spot while the other Naruto in her mouth plunged as deep as he could into her mouth all the way to her throat and ejaculated straight into her stomach, she felt her belly being filled up.

After they finished ejaculating into her and were coming down from their orgasmic high they pulled out. The Naruto in the rear noticed that she was starting to cry a bit, worried that he might have took advantage of her, he knelt down and held her in concern and asked "Hey Jade, are you okay, I-I'm sorry!" She then ran her hand up to his cheek and smiled as him still teary eyed, she said "No, it's not you, it's me." Naruto was confused a bit and asked "What do you mean?" She then replied "It's just that, when we were having fun, all this pleasure made me recall some old feelings I had long ago." Naruto would like to know what she felt and so she said "Me and Princess Kitana have been friends since childhood and to this day it had been so, but it had been more than that, I couldn't resist the feeling, I have been in love with Princess Kitana for all this time!"

Naruto was shocked but then smiled at her cute and sexy honestly, he looked up to see the spectators Naruto and Kitana, she was blushing and smiling with her hands to her heart in joy from that confession. He then looked down and held her face gently and kissed her lightly and said "Well, looks like someone liked that confession of yours." Gesturing her to look behind her. Jade was graced with the beautiful sight of her princess, she started to stutter "Princess, I-I-" she was then cut off by a sudden kiss from Kitana, she was shocked but then melted away in the pleasure of her first loves kiss. They then pulled away and then Kitana said "Jade, I am honored and blessed to have you as my protector and friend for ten thousand years, I couldn't have had any other close friend." Jade teared up in joy as she said "Oh Princess!" Kitana then said "besides, I've come to a revelation that I love you too, and you can just call me Kitana from now on." Jade then lunged forward and both of them embraced each other kissing fiercely, they then started to grope their sweaty and moist bodies, from their boobs to their nether regions.

The Narutos were now just down to two, and the real one coughed to get their attention. It worked and the ladies smiled at each other and then to the boys as Kitana said "We haven't forgotten you handsome studs, let's finish this, in a nice sandwich position." The Narutos were excited for this and then both of them complied, the real one was behind Kitana grinding up against her derrière, the other Naruto did the same with Jade. With everyone in position, the Narutos slipped into the ladies womanhoods, they pressed as deep as they could which caused their bodies to be smushed with each other. Kitana and Jade then continued to kiss and held each other's hands, tangling their fingers with each other. Both Naruto's hands rubbed up and down their sides.

The Narutos then started to thrust again, but with everything that has happened in this room, he has spent too much energy with the clones and climaxing and thrusting, he won't last much longer, same with the ladies. Kitana and Jade separated their lips for a moment squealing, moaning and gasping, the Narutos became a little bit rougher knowing that they like it that way. Kitana shouted "Let's all love each other forever! Let's live together forever!" Jade shouted "Yes, let's all be one family!" Naruto shouted as well "Indeed, as well as our future kids!"

With that they were drawing close to their official ends were all of them are about to climax to their maximum. The real Naruto shouted "We're almost there, we're gonna cum!" Kitana replied "Yes, blow your load as deep as you can!" Jade then said "Yes, please do so!" With that just as they were all going to climax together, the Narutos kissed their respective partners and then blew their loads into their wombs, they were now filled beyond the brim. Without any more strength left, the Naruto clone disappeared, but not the experience he shared from his clones which all transferred back to him, and boy it was enjoyable.

(Lemon Scene End)

After they had come down from their orgasmic highs, they all laid down on the blown up air mattress were they all just caught their breaths. Naruto was heaving and sweating like crazy which was smooth and nice while inside the sauna room. He laid down on the air mattress while his two lovers, sweating themselves and their lower regions covered and filled with their sexual essences curled up to him on each side. Their heads on each pectoral, arms across his abs, one of their legs draped over his own, Naruto wrapped his hands around their bodies.

Naruto then asked "So, what do you think? Are you pregnant by now?" Kitana managed to catch her breath and replied "Oh most definitely, while your power and will along with your seeds' quality and quantity!" Jade catch her breath as well and replied "Absolutely, after the intense love making we went through, there isn't a doubt in my mind that I am with child. Both women are rubbing their bellies in anticipation for their children. Naruto held the women tighter to him and said "That is nice to hear, and since we have more days here, why don't we continue our baby making activities in many more ways?" Both women were happy to hear this and nodded, they then gave Naruto a passionate kiss and the three of them fell asleep were they are.

(Few Years Later)

Naruto had been made the Seventh Hokage and he was immediately married to Princess Kitana, with that they had declared toe resurrection of their clans when she announced her pregnancy. Jade wasn't alone, she then became pregnant around the same time as Kitana and she was immediately welcomed into the family. Kitana soon gave birth to twins, the boy had dark hair like his mother, whiskers from his father and blue eyes from both parents, he was named Minato. Her daughter had long yellow hair, she had the whiskers as well, and blue eyes to match, her name oddly enough was named Sonya.

Shortly afterward, Jade gave birth to a girl as well, she had long dark hair, whisker marks, but she had her mother's green eyes, she was named after Naruto's mother Kushina.

In the following years, Naruto and Kitana's son was applied for the Chunin Exam and he made it all the way to the final round. When victory was within his reach, Naruto in pride for his son shouted " **Finish Him!** " Minato then punched his enemy so hard that he fell out of the ring. Naruto, his wives and daughters cheered and applauded for Minato as he finally became a Chunin! Then the proctor announced " **Minato Wins!** " " **Fatality!** ". Naruto and his family were finally able to live happily ever after.

* * *

 **~ Once again, thank Sketchfan for the suggested girls and story idea! And read the stories of Raptorcloak as well.**

 **~ Thank you for reading, review and like as well!**

 **~ Special Note! The first 5 people who PMs me and can tell me the name of the character who said "Clone Bone!" Up in the lemon will get a sneak peek of the next five Video Game Girls to appear in my next 5 stories!**

 **** Hint: this character is from a show on the FX channel!**


End file.
